


One year later

by Karieauthoress (ksrandomme), ksrandomme



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-29
Updated: 2009-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/Karieauthoress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/ksrandomme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since they lost one of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One year later

  
Five people stood together on the bow of a small sailing yacht. They each held a glass of champagne champagne and wore a somber expression. It had been exactly one year since her death. And this was a quiet celebration. A celebration of her life and dreams. And it was a time to remember. No one spoke.

  
After a few hours, the Captain of the boat drained the last of his glass and set it down. Turning to the others, he was the first to finally speak.

  
“Caitlin Todd was a good agent and an equally good friend. She has been sorely missed. No one could ever replace her. But hopefully, one day soon, we will find someone to help fill her void.”

  
Those assembled; Anthony Dinozzo, Abigail Sciuto, Timothy McGee and Dr. Donald Mallard, nodded their heads in silent agreement and drained their glasses as well. Finally they sat quietly as the Captain, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, moved to steer the yacht back to the harbor.

  
A year had come and gone and still they felt empty.  



End file.
